Second Hand Heart
by X-Sammii-X
Summary: Mia is the newest member of the ED. She's young and fiesty but she has a past. She's the daughter of Jeff Collier who ran away. She also had an eating disorder. When Mia meets Iain, they don't get on. But soon enough, they're playfully bickering which soon turns into something more. Iain's not over Rita but can he and Mia give each other their second hand hearts?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer - All I own is Mia Turner any future kids and my storylines. Everything else belongs to the creators of Casualty.**

 **Information; This is my first Iain/OC fanfic. I have another called 'Dual Love' but that's not doing too good. I'm considering removing it.**

 **In this, Mia is a new nurse to Holby ED. She's Jeff's daughter but she ran away with her boyfriend Shaun. She meets Iain when she's sent on a call out with him. They get off to a rough start. But they get sent on a call out, they get talking which is where they get to know one another. Rita will be mentioned but won't be feauturing.**

 **If no one likes this, I'll take it down.**

 **X-X-X**

Mia pulled up outside Holby City Emergancy Department. She was new to nursing. It's something she had been passionate about.

After locking her car, Mia walked inside. She went over to the reception. "Hi there, I'm looking for Connie Beauchamp or Elle Gardener? I'm Mia the new Staff Nurse."

The guy behind reception smiled. "I'll get Dr Gardener now for you."

"Thank you."

X-X-X

Mia had met Elle and everyone else. She was given her first patient. Mia was working with Cal and Robyn. "This is Staff Nurse Turner. She's new with us. Mia, this is Regina."

The patient smiled up. Mia grinned at her. "What's the problem?" Mia asked. She got her gloves on.

"Regina was admitted after falling down a set of stairs. Supposed fractured clavical and broken ribs," Cal said.

Mia grinned. "Okay, let's send her up for a CT scan and then we'll see what else we can do for this lovely lady. Cal, can you get the nice lady here up to CT?"

"Sure."

X-X-X

Regina had gone for her CT scan. Elle came over to Mia. "You're needed on a call out. Female patient so they're requesting a female doctor. It'll be good experience," Elle said.

Mia nodded. She was extremely eager to learn more and improve her skills as a medical professional. "Sure. But what about Regina?" Mia asked.

Elle smiled. "Cal and Robyn can take over there. You're needed on this," she said. She quickly told Robyn to tell Cal. "Iain will be waiting."

X-X-X

Mia got suited up and she went over to the ambulance. "You must be Iain."

"Rules, you do what I say. If I say leave, you leave. If I say do something, you do it. Just... Do everything I tell you," Iain said.

Mia was shocked. "What's bitten your ass?" She asked. She heard the other guy, Jez, snigger. "Don't know what you're laughing at either."

Jez soon shut up but Iain glared. "Listen, I aint got time for gobby newbies. So either shut up and get in _or_ stay here," he spat.

X-X-X

The ride to the Casualty was extremely tense. Mia and Iain hadn't spoken to each other at all. Jez tried to make jokes but they failed to make them smile.

When they arrived, Mia jumped from the ambulance and went over to the patient. It was a middle aged woman. She had been in a car accident and was losing a lot of blood. "Hi ma'am, I'm Mia and I'm going to help you get better. Where is it your bleeding and what's your name?" Mia asked.

"Terri. M-My side. But I'm pregnant too," Terri said. It was obvious she was in a lot of pain.

Mia frowned. She hadn't been told that the Casualty was pregnant. "Okay. I'm just going to speak with my collegue over there and I'll be right back," Mia said. She stood and ran over to Iain who was assisting someone else. "T-The casualty, she's pregnant."

"What?"

Mia nodded. "She's trapped, Iain. We need the fire crew," she said.

X-X-X

The fire crew had arrived. Iain went over with Mia. "I'm Iain. Paramedic. You're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm not making it up," Terri replied. She was in severe agony. "Please! Just save my babe," she sobbed.

Iain saw Mia crying slightly. "We'll do our best."

X-X-X

Finally, Terri had been released but unfortunately, her baby died. Terri cried all the way back to the ED. Mia sat with her. "I promise you, Terri. You will have a baby and you'll be able to tell that baby about your little angel baby who's watching down on you."

"I-It was my baby boy. I was naming him Alfie," Terri sobbed. She wiped her tears. "I really wanted him."

Mia was crying too. "Your baby boy is watching down on you now. He had to go and be an Angel but no matter where you're going or what you're doing, he'll be with you."

X-X-X

They arrived back at the ED. Iain and Jez took the stretcher in. Mia sat outside and cried. "Are you okay?"

Mia looked up and saw Iain. She quickly wiped her tears away. "I'm fine," she mumbled. She looked up to see Iain sitting by her. "I'm sorry if I annoyed you."

Iain sighed. "Look, Mia. I don't trust a lot of women right now. My ex, Rita, she told me quite a few lies and I believed her. She made up she had been hurt by her ex-husband. It's silly I know but... Part of me loves her still," he admitted.

"That's not silly, Iain. Rita clearly meant a lot to you for what she did to have a lasting effect. I guess I've been through something similar to Terri," Mia said.

Iain looked at her. "What do you mean?" He asked. He saw she was cold so he gave her his hoodie.

Mia took a deep breath. "My ex boyfriend, Shaun, he was lovely at the beginning. Loving and caring. I-I ran away from home because of him. I left my dad behind. Anyway, around a year and a half ago, he started beating me whenever he got drunk. He got so horrid with his words that I developed an eating disorder. I got so ill. But what hurts most is that, I was four months pregnant and Shaun, he...he beat the baby from me," she admitted. She sighed and looked at him. "I know it's not entirely the same as Terri's situation but I lost a baby too."

Iain felt bad. "Mia, I'm so sorry."

"I don't want sympathy. I sat in that hospital room last night and the doctor told me I had an angel baby, I realised that I had to get away. I had to get my healthy weight back and get healthy so that my baby could be watching down and thinking, 'I'm proud of you, mummy. You broke free."

X-X-X

Eventually, Mia's shift was over. She got changed back into her skinny jeans, vest top and heels.

Just as she left the changing room, Iain came over. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm good," Mia replied. She checked her phone. "Was there something you wanted?"

Iain nodded. "A few of us are heading over the road to the pub. Fancy joining us?" He asked.

Mia thought for a moment but nodded. "Well, I am driving but I suppose I can leave my car here and get a taxi home."

X-X-X

Iain took Mia over to the pub. "What you having?" He asked.

"Red wine please."

Iain got the drinks and paid. He took them over to Mia. "Red wine for the lady."

"Thanks."

X-X-X

A couple of hours later, Mia was getting slowly drunk. She and Iain had done some shots together. "I think I should head home before I get too drunk," she said. She looked over at Iain. "Fancy sharing a taxi?"

Iain nodded. He grabbed his jacket and they left the pub. They were standing waiting for the taxi. "You've made me feel welcome today. Thanks."

"Well you're not just an annoying girl. You've got your uses," Iain joked. He was trying to resist falling for her but it was useless. He was falling for her. Hard.

Mia grinned. "You're not as mean as I thought you were."

Before Iain could say something else, their taxi arrived. "Who's first?" The driver asked.

Mia and Iain were looking at each other. "We're dropping her off first," Iain said. He didn't trust taxi drivers around slightly drunk women.

X-X-X

The taxi pulled up outside Mia's house. "Iain, do you wanna come in? It saves paying extra," Mia said.

"Er sure."

Mia paid the taxi driver and led Iain inside. Mia kicked off her heels and grinned. "My humble abode."

X-X-X

Mia had made some coffee. She gave a cup to Iain who was falling asleep on the sofa. "Iain, do you wanna sleep in bed? No funny business but it's a lot comfier than this sofa."

"Sure."

Mia took him to the bedroom. She stripped down to her underwear. "Don't worry. I'm putting my pyjama bottoms on. It's too cold to sleep like this," Mia said.

"Maybe I should stay on the sofa. It's less complicated."

Mia sighed. "If that's what you want. I was just trying to save the bad back that's bound to happen from that sofa."

Iain nodded and took off his clothes. "No funny business?"

"No funny business," Mia replied as she climbed into bed. Iain got in next to her. "This isn't classed as funny business if I cuddle into you is it? Cause I'm freezing."

"I... Suppose not."

Mia cuddled into Iain and she soon fell asleep. Iain laid awake for ages thinking only one thing - ' **what is Mia doing to me?'**

 **X-X-X**

 **A/N - Here's the first chapter!**

 **I know I usually write Cal romance but I want to try something different! Cal and Mia will become close friends! Ethan and Alicia are together but Cal is dating a nurse called Leanne ( random).**

 **If no one likes this then I'll take it down.**

 **Hope you liked!**

 **Xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

 **A/N - Thank you for supporting this! I'm excited to be writing an Iain romance!**

 **Replies to reviews;**

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** I'm so happy you're liking this! It truly means a lot. I'm sorry for constantly messaging you. I feel so bad for it. I'm glad you're liking Mia. It's the way I wanted to create her. Cheeky and fiesty but caring too. I think Iain has respect for everyone he works with. Mia does have a crush on Iain but after what he told her about Rita, I don't think she wants to rush things. I just had to include Mia's little undressing scene. Thank you for the review.

 **LoveFiction2016;** Thank you! I'm glad you think it's a good start! Thanks for the review.

 **Thank you to** Sweeet-as-honey, LoveFiction2016, **for following and favouriting!**

 **X-X-X**

Mia woke next to Iain. She grinned but she had a slight hangover. Mia climbed out of bed and grabbed her dressing gown. She wasn't due in work until 8am. It was only 6:30.

Mia made some breakfast. She heard scuffling so turned around. She saw Iain standing there. "Morning. Fry up?" Mia asked.

Iain nodded and thanked her. He took the cup of coffee from Mia and drank some. "You make a good coffee," he said.

"Thanks."

X-X-X

Cal, Max and Jacob were standing outside the ED. "Is that... Iain and Mia?" Max asked. He had noticed that they had walked in together.

Cal smirked. "Lucky sod. Her first day and he got her into bed. No one I've been with has been that easy."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Just because they walked in together, doesn't mean they had sex," he said in an attempt to prevent rumours.

X-X-X

Iain and Mia were talking by the ambulance. Cal came over. "I'll see you later, Iain. Cal."

Once Mia had gone, Cal looked at Iain and smirked. "You and Mia then? Good is she?" Cal asked.

"You think we had sex?"

"You arrived at work together, Iain," Cal stated as though it were obvious. "You're a lucky man."

Iain rolled his eyes. "If you must know, Cal, then we both had a bit too much to drink so I crashed at hers on the sofa to save on taxi fare. No funny business were involved. Unless you count me and her stripping in front of each other."

Cal's eyes widened. "She stripped for you?"

"Yeah."

"Lucky devil!"

X-X-X

Mia was helping a patient. Robyn came over. "You're lucky," she said.

Mia looked up and frowned. "Sorry?"

"You and Iain! Max told me he saw you arrive together and you were giggling. You're the first girl he's been with since Rita," Robyn said.

Mia rolled her eyes. She excused herself from the patient and took Robyn to the staffroom. "Look, Iain and I got drunk last night. He fell asleep on my sofa. The only intimacy that went on was me making him coffee and a fry up!"

"Okay."

X-X-X

Iain had just arrived with a casualty. "Alright short stuff?"

"Snuffles!"

Iain rolled his eyes and he began telling Mia the details. "Okay, into HDC please. Iain, can I speak to you on your break please?" Mia asked.

"Sure shorty."

Mia grinned and thanked him. She began treatment on the patient. Cal winked at Mia. "Giving Iain a repeat of last night?"

Mia rolled her eyes at Cal. "If by repeat you mean passing out in bed and making him a fry up a repeat of last night, then yes."

"Lucky."

X-X-X

Iain was standing in the office. Mia opened the door and walked in. She had her hoodie on. "Cold shorty?" He asked.

"I'm freezing, Snuffles," Mia replied. She sat on Iain's chair. "Someone has been going around telling everyone that you and I had sex last night."

Iain groaned. "Cal and Max."

Mia smirked. "What do you say, you and I give them something to whisper about? We could pretend that we're in a relationship and act like something happened last night but we've been playing it cool," she suggested.

"I like your thinking shorty."

X-X-X

Mia went back inside as she was freezing. She saw Cal. "Doctor Knight."

"Mia."

Mia grinned and took off her hoodie. She made sure she left her phone on the side. She had changed her lock screen to a picture of her and Iain both topless. Cal picked it up. "Mia, I think you left this behind," he said.

"Oh thanks! Can't lose this. There's some intimate pictures on there," Mia told him. She winked and walked off. She text Iain -

 **We're on! Remember, we've been playing it cool! - M**

Got it shorty! - I

Mia grinned and turned her phone off. She felt bad for playing a practical joke on Cal and Max but they had been telling everyone that Mia and Iain had sex.

X-X-X

Iain went out to the ambulance. Jez was waiting. "You're literally a dark horse."

"Why?"

Jez smirked. "Cal told me about you and Mia last night. You're a lucky dark horse. She's hot," he said.

Iain rolled his eyes but smirked. "Yeah. She's quite good in the sack. I've got no complaints," he said.

X-X-X

Soon enough, the end of the shift arrived. Mia got changed and sighed. She turned to see Iain. "Figured we could leave here together."

"Happily! You do realise that we will need to kiss on occasion," Mia said. She grinned. "Don't worry. No tongues."

Iain smirked. "Listen, shorty, I'd leave you breathless by the time I was done."

Mia grinned. She went over to him. "I felt what you have and it's slightly good."

"Slightly?!"

X-X-X

Mia walked over to her car. She jumped a mile when she saw Robyn. "What can I do for you?"

"I thought nothing happened between you and Iain," Robyn said.

Mia smiled. "Well, after we got drunk and went back to mine, we had some wine and beer. Then one thing led to another and we had sex. It was my idea to keep it quiet," she said. She felt bad for lying to Robyn but she knew she could be a gossip.

Robyn grinned. "I can't wait to tell Louise, Noel and Max!"

X-X-X

Arriving back home, she kicked off her heels and groaned. Just as she sat down on the sofa, she got a text from Iain -

Fancy sharing a Chinese? Could come and keep you company - I

 _Sure! Come on over! But I'm in my pyjamas which are quite short - M_

I've seen prettier ;) - I

 _Cheeky! :P - M_

Mia grinned and went to get some wine for herself and Iain. She put on her dressing gown and waited for Iain.

When the doorbell rang, Mia jumped out and let him in. "Thought I'd cover up. Just in case you couldn't handle yourself," she teased.

"Course, Shorty. Maybe you can't handle being around me," Iain replied. He handed Mia the Chinese. "You fancy dishing up?"

"Sure, Snuffles."

X-X-X

They were eating their Chinese while watching Titanic. "Why do girls always watch this?" Iain asked.

"Because, Snuffles, it's a good film and has romance, drama and it's damn emotional," Mia replied.

Iain rolled his eyes. "It's for girls."

"I can always put on mama mia. I'll get you singing along to that," Mia warned as she took a sip of her wine. "So what's it going to be, Iain? Titanic _or_ mama mia?" Mia asked as she stroked Iain's hair.

"I'll stick with Titanic. Miles better then them crappy sing-a-long movies... Shorty."

X-X-X

A few hours later, Mia was in bits at Titanic. "Typical girl you. Crying at soppy films like this," Iain said.

"Hush! When she says, _I'll never let go, Jack,_ is highly emotional. You're a guy so you wouldn't understand," Mia replied as she wiped away her tears.

Iain smiled slightly. "Right, Shorty, I should go."

"But I was enjoying having someone to cuddle up with," Mia said as she took the glasses and plates into the kitchen. "You could always stay the night again?"

Iain sighed. "Mia, I'd love to. But it would make things awkward between us. We're not drunk."

"Please? I've never told anyone this before. But, I have trouble sleeping since Shaun did what he did. Last night was truly the first time I had an okay nights sleep," Mia admitted.

Iain nodded. "No funny business though."

"Totally."

X-X-X

Mia and Iain went up to bed. Mia got in and pulled down the duvet for Iain. "Thank you for this. I'm just terrified that Shaun will come back."

Iain planted a kiss on her head. "I'll keep you safe, Shorty. I promise."

"Thanks, Snuffles. It means a lot."

"Okay. Go to sleep now."

Mia cuddled into Iain and she dozed off. She felt safe with Iain. She didn't know what it was but he made her feel like nothing or no one could hurt her.

X-X-X

 **A/N - I hope you liked this chapter. It only took me an hour to write! Quickest I've ever written something.**

 **Just to clarify, there won't be any mentions of Ethan and Alicia's relationship. If anything, the only time I'll write them together is at the pub.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

 **A/N - Hope you're liking this!**

 **Sorry it's not going to be long, but I'm not feeling too well. Personal problems.**

 **Replies to reviews;**

 **Pixiechick (Guest);** I hope you don't think I was bashing Rita. I love Rita so much. I have quite a few fanfics with Rita in. But I do agree that Iain could have helped Rita instead of shunning her. She didn't mean what she did. She was desperate for help. Thanks for reviewing.

 **Chloe (Guest);** Thank you for reviewing. Here's the next chapter.

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** I'm glad you think it's funny. I just wanted to include some humour in this. Mia and Iain are amazing friends. But I think there will be sexual tension brewing between them. Afterall, they have been sharing a bed. I don't think Robyn could be negative about 'love'. She's just a cute character. I think with Iain, he wants to get to know Mia more but his experience with Rita and Mia's past with Shaun could complicate things. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Fact, the title of this Fanfic is actually based on a song by Ben Haenow ft Kelly Clarkson Second Hand Heart! Good song!**

 **Anyways, here's the update!**

 **X-X-X**

Mia laughed as she and Iain walked into work. He had just told his horse joke. They had spent the night together. Iain had fallen asleep after they had been for a few drinks.

Cal walked over. "Nice evening?" He asked as he winked at Mia. "I rang you last night, Iain."

Iain smirked. "Sorry, Cal. We were having dinner and then things led onto more," he said as he wrapped an arm around Mia's waist.

Mia grinned and cuddled into him. "Yeah. Couldn't keep my hands off of him. He's just so... Muscly and hot."

Cal walked off. Mia grinned at Iain. "It's sad I'm getting so much pleasure from this right?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Thought so. See you later. Lover boy."

X-X-X

Mia was walking around the ED. She had been paired up to work with Jacob and Lily. "Alright short stuff?" Jacob asked.

Mia groaned. "Let me guess. Iain has got you calling me that? Just cause I call him Snuffles."

Jacob laughed. "Snuffles? Where did that come from?"

"Never mind. But I'll have you know that when I wear my heels, I'm not short at all," Mia said. She stood on her tiptoes to try and prove it but slipped backwards.

Luckily enough, Iain caught her. "Watch it. You'll break your neck," he said. He put her back on her feet.

"T-Thanks."

"Welcome."

X-X-X

Just as Mia was about to sit down, Iain came in. "This is 90 year old Bessie Wilson. Broken hip from a fall down the stairs," Iain said. He began listing off Bessie's vitals and the treatment he had given her in the ambulance.

Iain took hold of Mia's hand. "Can I see you? Later?" He asked.

"Sure."

X-X-X

Mia smiled as Bessie told her and Robyn about her youth. "Mind you, the men weren't as hot as the ones now. That paramedic though, if I were fifty years younger," Bessie said.

Mia laughed. Robyn grinned. "Well it just so happens that Mia here is dating him," she said.

"Lucky girl. I bet he's hot in the bedroom," Bessie commented.

"I'm not telling," she said with a grin. She looked at Bessie. "I've never met an older woman who likes to stare at me. I'd love a Granny like you."

Suddenly, Bessie's heart rate monitor began beeping eratically. Jacob ran in with Dylan.

X-X-X

"Time of death. 14:35pm."

Mia broke down in tears. She looked at Dylan. "S-She only had a b-broken hip. She shouldn't have died," she sobbed.

Jacob hugged Mia and let her cry. "Go and see your boyfriend. Let him hug you," Jacob said.

X-X-X

Iain was sitting in the office. The door opened and Jacob came in with Mia. She was in tears. "Mia? What's happened?" Iain asked Jacob.

"That elderly woman you brought in. Bessie, she died just. Mia had gotten close to her," Jacob told him.

Out of instinct, Iain stood and pulled Mia into his arms. Jacob smiled. "I'll leave her with you. If need be then take her home. I'll clear it with Elle," Jacob said.

"Thanks, Jacob."

X-X-X

Iain had got Mia a cup of coffee. "Drink this," he said. He saw Mia was shivering so he wrapped his hoodie around her. "She was an old woman, Mia. It was bound to happen."

Mia wiped her tears. "B-But she was full of life. She said the paramedic who brought her in was hot and that if she was fifty years younger then she'd do you."

Despite the circumstances, Iain smirked. "Well, I wouldn't mind a cougar. Bet she could teach me a thing or two," he said.

Mia giggled slightly. "What? Teach you how to be a gentleman and learn when to know to kiss someone?" She asked.

"Probably."

X-X-X

Elle went to see Mia. She found the young doctor standing outside with Iain. The paramedic was holding her close. "Is everything alright, Mia?" Elle asked.

Mia nodded. She kissed Iain's cheek and then went back inside. Jacob came over. "You alright short stuff?"

"Yeah. I'm just... Confused. She presented with a broken hip. How could she have died from that?" Mia asked.

Jacob sighed. "Bessie had cardiomyopathy. She hid it from us. It was no one's fault," he said. He knew Mia would blame herself for it. "You're not to blame."

X-X-X

Mia's shift eventually ended. In her two months of being in the ED, she hated that shift. Mia quickly walked out. She didn't wait for anyone.

Cal and Iain saw Mia walking off. Cal frowned. "Aren't you going after her?" He asked as he pulled on his jacket.

Iain grabbed his phone and text Mia.

 _Are you alright? I saw you walking off. I'll come over later - I._

Can you come now? I just saw Shaun and I'm freaking out. You don't need to - M.

 _I'll be there as soon as! - I._

"Cal, I gotta go."

X-X-X

Mia had locked her flat door. She closed all curtains. She couldn't believe Shaun was in Cardiff. "Mia! It's me!"

Quickly, Mia opened the door and pulled Iain inside. Iain saw her shaking. "It's alright. I'm here," he said.

"H-He's standing outside. He's found me, Iain," Mia sobbed. She held onto Iain. "I-I thought he wouldn't find me here. That's why I came here."

"Shh. He won't get near you, Mia. I promise," Iain said. He held her close.

Mia wiped her tears. She looked into Iain's eyes and planted her lips on hers. He kissed back. Mia soon pulled away. "S-Sorry."

"Yeah. Me too."

Mia cuddled into her sofa. Iain stood by the window watching outside to make sure Shaun didn't know he was outside Mia's flat. All Iain knew was that he liked the kiss between them. It meant something to him.

X-X-X

 **A/N; Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **I'm not too keen on it. But, it's an update right?**

 **Tell me what you thought.**

 **Xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **A/N - Not a lot to say. Just thanks for taking an intrest in this.**

 **Replies to reviews.**

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** I'm glad you like that they kissed but you're right. Iain could think that Mia is overwhelmed by emotion so it probably meant nothing. I do agree that Cal is probably jealous of hearing about Iain's sex life. I had to include a scene between Jacob and Mia. He thinks Mia and Iain are dating so he would take her to him. Thank you for reviewing.

 **LoveFiction2016;** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

X-X-X

Mia had taken a couple of days off work due to being unwell. Cal had teased her and said she was pregnant. Mia knew that was a lie. She and Iain hadn't had sex.

That morning, Mia drove into the ED. Iain hadn't text her since they kissed. Mia thought she had done something wrong. She thought she had ruined their friendship.

X-X-X

Iain saw Mia arriving and sighed. The kiss meant so much to him. Cal walked over. "Isn't your girl with you?"

"She's probably still unwell," Iain said. He didn't know what had been bothering Mia.

Cal smiled. "Maybe she's pregnant. Could be a little Iain junior on the way."

Iain rolled his eyes. "Cal, they're called condoms. Do you know what they are?" He asked before he walked off. He wanted to see Mia.

X-X-X

Mia was standing with Connie. She was quite close to the older woman. "Right, Mia, there's a casualty coming in but it's senstive. It's a young woman. She's been involved in a domestic violence attack."

All Mia could do was nod. She was trying to be brave. She noticed Iain walk in. "This is Lillie Robinson. Twenty-two. Glass bottle to the head and badly beaten in a domestic situation."

X-X-X

Mia stayed with Lillie. "I know you're struggling so much right now, sweetie but it does get easier. You might not think it now but trust me, you will."

"How do you know?" Lillie asked. She was in agony and it was obvious. "How do you know it gets easier?"

Mia smiled. "Because it happened to me. My ex beat the living daylight out of me. Killed our unborn baby too. I got away from him. I haven't gone back. It's hard to do... I think you can make it."

X-X-X

Mia and Iain had told people they broke up due to things not working. Most of the ED were shocked to see them still friends. Immediately, Cal tried hitting on Mia. She wasn't having any of it.

"Mia!"

"Iain. Everything alright?" She asked as she paid for her coffee.

Iain smiled. "Yeah. Just... Wanted to see how you were after our 'breakup'."

"I'm doing just fine. People have asked why, I just said disagreements on furniture," Mia said. She grinned at his confused look.

X-X-X

Mia went on a break. She saw Iain being wheeled in by Jez. She ran over. "What happened?" She asked.

Jez was trying to not laugh. "He got kicked by an old lady. In the privates," he said. He smirked. "Nice how an ex-girlfriend is caring."

Mia burst out laughing. She couldn't help herself. "No way I'm having Dylan going through my pants," Iain grumbled.

"Don't worry, Iain. I'll take the wrap," Mia said. She got Iain into a cubicle. "Get a nightgown on," she told Iain. "Oh, Jez! By the way, exes can be friends you know!" She called after him.

"You're loving this ain't you?" Iain asked as Mia helped him into a gown and onto the bed.

Mia smiled and nodded. "I am indeed. Plus I can put an end to those rumors about little Iain," Mia whispered.

"There's nothing small about me I'll have you know. You should know too. You've slept with it," Iain said.

X-X-X

Iain could hear everyone laughing. "This aint funny."

Mia smiled slightly. "I know but it's almost over now," she said. She finished up and smiled. "There we go! Little Iain is fixed."

Iain grinned. "We need to talk. About that kiss," he said.

"Yeah. I know. Tonight in the pub?" Mia asked as she took off her latex gloves. At Iain's nod, she continued. "I'll meet you at 7:30?"

"Sure."

X-X-X

Mia's shift eventually ended. She got changed and went to meet Iain. He was standing at the entrance to the ED. "Let's go short stuff."

"Alright, Snuffles."

Iain rolled his eyes but smirked. "You're a right troublesome woman."

X-X-X

Iain bought the drinks while Mia chose a quiet table. "Red wine for the lady."

"Thanks," Mia said she smiled as he sat down. "So. Our... Kiss."

Iain smirked. "The one you instigated?" He asked. He knew he wanted more. He wanted Mia. "I'm joking, Mia. I don't know about you but I liked it."

"You did?"

Iain nodded and placed a hand on hers. "It's daft I know. We've only known each other for about four months but... I like you," he said.

Mia smiled. "I like you too, Snuffles."

X-X-X

Mia and Iain had agreed to give a relationship a go. Before anything, most of the ED staff had arrived. "There's our two lovebirds," Jacob said.

Mia groaned. She walked over to the bar and ordered more wine. Iain followed. "We could always slip away," he suggested.

Mia grinned and sighed. "I don't think that would be the best idea."

"It's a better alternative then staying here though. Isn't it?" Iain asked.

"Very true. I'll leave first and you follow."

X-X-X

Mia left the pub. She heard Iain behind her. She slipped into the alleyway by the pub. She looked up to see Iain standing there. "Hey."

Iain said nothing. He gently pushed Mia up against the wall and kissed her passionately. Mia kissed back with enthusiasm. Her arms went around his neck. "We could go back to mine," Iain mumbled against her neck. He left a love bite.

"Yeah."

X-X-X

Iain got Mia to his flat. The minute they were through the door, they were kissing again. This time, it was a hungry kiss. They both needed each other.

Eventually they got to the bedroom. Iain pushed Mia onto the bed. She pulled him on top of her. They both began undressing one another. Mia pulled away. "Condom."

"Got one babe," Iain said as he went into his bedside drawer and took out a condom. After he got the condom on, they both began kissing again.

It soon led onto something more.

X-X-X

Mia cuddled into Iain. She kissed his bare chest. "Any regrets?" She asked.

"None. What about you?"

Mia grinned. "Only one. That we didn't go longer," she joked.

Iain smirked and kissed her passionately. They both fell asleep wrapped in each others arms. They knew they'd have to keep this relationship secret but for how long?

X-X-X

 **A/N - Next chapter, there's something coming up. Hope you'll like it!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Tell me what you thought.**

 **Xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

 **A/N - Not much to say. I'll reply to reviews now.**

 **Guest 1 -** I agree that Mia and Iain are cute together. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Guest 2 -** I'm glad you're enjoying the fanfic. Here's another chapter for you. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Guest 3 -** That means a lot that it's your favourite fanfic. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Guest 4 -** Thank you for reviewing. Glad you're liking it.

 **LoveFiction2016 -** Glad you're liking it. Thank you for reviewing.

 **MoonsAndSuns023 -** Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you're liking this. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

 **Sweeet-as-honey -** I'm glad they're together too. They're a good couple and are cute together. I agree it's weird that Cal is flirting with Mia. She's with Iain in secret. I thought of Lillie when I wanted to show how Mia had gotten stronger so having her help seemed good. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Thank you to MoonsAndSuns023 for following and favouriting.**

 **X-X-X**

Mia and Iain were still hiding their relationship. Mia had been staying over at Iain's but they always arrived at different times for work. No one suspected a thing.

That morning, Mia woke and grinned when she saw Iain's tattoo. "Wake up."

"What?" Iain sleepily asked. He rolled onto his back. He started snoring again.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Come on, Iain. We gotta go to work!" She said.

Iain groaned. "Mia, work can go to hell. I'm hungover," he mumbled. He and Mia had gotten drunk together last night. "I'm calling in sick."

"You're not because then you don't get to see my new underwear," Mia teased. She wanted to make Iain happy after what he had been through with Rita.

Iain opened one eye. "New underwear?"

Mia smirked and showed him some pink lace out of a small bag. Iain shot up. "That's all you're getting unless you get your butt to work," Mia said.

Iain groaned and got up. Mia smirked as she seen Iain walk to the shower naked. She was so in love with him.

Mia put on her new pink lace underwear and then put her clothes on. She had had a shower last night so there was no need for another one this morning. She tied her hair up as Iain came out with only a towel around his waist. "Babe? Why are you changed already?" Iain asked.

Mia smiled. "Because I have to leave before you so nothing looks suspicious," she said.

"Oh yeah. Oh next time, cut your nails because the hot water stung me back, Iain said.

"Oops."

X-X-X

Mia arrived at work and saw Cal. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning," mumbled Mia. She was friends with Cal but wasn't too keen on him flirting. "What can I do for you?"

"Go out with me. You're single again," said Cal.

"That doesn't mean I want in a relationship," Mia said.

"Then just for sex?" Cal asked.

Mia gave him a disgusted look. "You can go find someone else."

Mia grabbed a file and went to a patient. David helped her with the patient. Mia liked David. He was quiet and honest with everyone. "I heard what he asked you," David said.

"Don't even get me started," Mia said. David smiled and rubbed her back before doing a blood test on the patient. Mia smirked over at Iain. Iain grinned back but no one noticed.

X-X-X

Iain was standing outside with Jez. Jez smirked. "Iain, mate. You've got a lovebite on your neck," he said.

Iain inwardly groaned. He looked at Jez. "How noticeable is it?"

"Very."

Iain rolled his eyes. He and Jez went inside. "You and Mia talking yet?" Jez asked.

Iain nodded. "Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean we're not friends," he said.

"So you're friends with benefits?"

Iain rolled his eyes at him. "Listen, this job is for professionals. There's no time for all this nonsense about friends with benefits. Wise up," he said.

"Alright. I'm sorry."

X-X-X

Mia and David were working together. Cal walked over. "Mia, you're beautiful."

"Go away, Cal. You're annoying me," Mia mumbled. She smiled at David. "You okay?"

David nodded and smiled. He and Mia had developed a friendship and she helped him with his bipolar diagnosis.

X-X-X

Mia walked to Iain's office. She walked in and smiled at him. "Hiya handsome," she said.

Iain grinned and pulled her onto his lap. "You're beautiful. You know that," he said. He started kissing her neck.

Mia arched her neck as Iain kissed her. Mia looked up at the photos on the wall. She frowned. "Babe, who's that?" She asked.

Iain stopped kissing her neck. He saw the photos. "That's Dixie. She used to be the boss here. Till she moved down Cornwall with her girlfriend and girlfriend's daughter," he said.

"No. Not the woman. The guy," Mia replied. He was familiar to Mia but couldn't quite place him.

Iain smiled fondly. "That's Jeff Collier. Amazing guy."

"H-He's my dad."

X-X-X

Iain was in shock. He had no idea he was dating Jeff's daughter. He looked at Mia. "You sure, Mia?"

"I think I know my own father, Iain. Where is he? I'd like to see him," Mia said. She had missed her dad so much.

Iain fell quiet. He knew he would have to tell Mia what happened to Jeff. "Babe, he died."

Mia blinked a couple of times. She looked at Iain. "W-What?"

Iain sighed. "Jeff died baby. He died a hero."

"How did it happen?"

Iain took a deep breath. "Connie, Ethan, Lily and two other people Tess and Ash were heading somewhere for the ED funding. They were run off the road. Jeff and Dixie were paramedics on scene. They managed to get everyone out but there was an explosion. Your dad... He never made it," he explained.

The tears poured. Mia was in bits. "W-Where was he buried? I'd like to see him."

X-X-X

Iain took Mia to Jeff's grave. She kneeled down on the grass. "Daddy, it's me, Mia. I came back daddy. I came back for you. I should never have ran away with Shaun. You always told me he was bad news and he was. I'm sorry, daddy. But I'm home now. I'm so sorry. The last words I ever said were 'you're not my dad'. I regret that so much. But I came back now. I'm here," she sobbed. She kissed the tips of her fingers and pressed them against the grave. "Night night daddy. Sleep tight. We'll meet again."

Tears rolled down Iain's eyes. He knew that Mia wouldn't feel up to explaining what happened between her and Jeff. Iain held her tightly as she cried. "It's alright baby. I got you."

X-X-X

 **A/N - So right now, I'm in tears. My mum is having an operation and I'm worried she won't make it.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this update. I'm sorry if it wasn't any good.**

 **Xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

 **A/N - I've had such a horrible week. I've been through something no one should have to and I hope no one else goes through it.**

 **Replies to reviews;**

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan;** Thank you. My mum is okay and almost back to full health. I'm glad you think the scene at Jeff's grave was sweet. Iain comforting Mia was a must have! Thank you for reviewing.

 **Guest 1;** I agree it's a shame for Mia. She doesn't have her mum and she lost her father before she had chance to tell him she loved him. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** Yeah. It's the operation I mentioned. She's thankfully doing well. Sadly I'm not. I'm glad you liked the chapter though. I felt like I had to include the humour and the flirting. I agree that David and Mia have an amazing friendship. I'd almost forgotten too! That's why I needed to include it. Mia should meet Dixie as she was an important woman in Jeff's life. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Guest 3;** Thanks for the review. Mia looks like Demi Lovato with brown hair.

 **LoveFiction2016;** Thanks for the review.

 **Guest 4;** Thank you.

 **Warning; This will be the start of an eating disorder storyline.**

X-X-X

Since Iain had found out Mia was Jeff's daughter, he had been supportive of her. He didn't want to make her anymore upset.

Christmas was coming up. Mia had already gotten her Christmas tree up and her decorations.

That morning, Iain woke and smirked at Mia walking around in her underwear. "Is this my early Christmas present?" He asked.

Mia grinned. She walked over to the bed and straddled him. "I don't do early Christmas presents. You have to wait until the big day," she teased. Iain began kissing her neck. Mia was trying to resist wanting to be with him. "Iain, no. We gotta work."

Iain groaned. "Babe. Why mention work when I'm in the mood?" He asked.

"Because I'm killing the mood... For now."

X-X-X

Mia and Iain arrived at work. Mia went to walk off when Iain grabbed her and pushed her against the wall gently. He began biting at her neck gently. "We'll be late," Mia mumbled.

Iain groaned. "Babe. You're boring."

X-X-X

Cal walked over to Mia. He smirked when he saw the love bites. "Someone has had fun," he said.

Mia groaned. "Are they that noticeable?" She asked as she attempted to cover them up. She saw Cal grinning. "Tell me, Cal. Are they that obvious?"

"No. You just might need concealer."

"You're winding me up. It's not cool, Cal," Mia said. She and Cal had become good friends and he no longer wanted to sleep with her. "You need a lady friend. Someone you can give love bites to."

Cal laughed and shook his head. "I don't do relationships. It's bad enough with Ethan being lovey dovey."

X-X-X

Iain and Jez were talking. "You need to get back out there, Iain. I get you and Mia are mates but she doesn't give you the pleasure," Jez said.

Iain rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know Mia is good in bed and gives good pleasure."

"Tell me more."

Iain glared at him. "I aint talking about Mia's bedroom skills with ya, forget it," he said. He wasn't going to disrespect Mia in front of Jez. "There's work to be done."

X-X-X

Mia and Robyn were working together. They both got on great. "Are you seeing someone?" Robyn asked.

Mia smiled. "I am but we're keeping it quiet. We don't want Iain finding out. He's still not over me and my skills in the bedroom."

"Does he still want you?"

Mia shrugged. "I have my theories. I'm thinking he does. I'm lying if I'm saying I still don't want him either. He's been my first love since Shaun," she admitted.

Robyn smiled. She loved it when people were still in love with each other even after they'd split up. "Get back with him. I'm sure Iain loves you too."

X-X-X

Mia went on her lunch break. She grinned over at Iain. "Robyn came to me just. Said I'm madly in love with you?" Iain said.

Mia laughed. "She questioned me about these love bites. I had to say someone else gave me them," she told him.

Iain scoffed. "Forget them love bites. Have you seen my back? Cut your nails."

"No. I like them long. Helps me to keep you going when they're scratching you during our sexy time," Mia teased.

X-X-X

The shift was nearly over. Mia was standing in reception. She couldn't wait to go home and sleep.

Just as she was about to get changed, Shaun was brought in. "This is Shaun Henderson. 35 years old. Assault."

Connie walked over. "Mia, we need you."

X-X-X

Mia walked into HDC. Shaun smirked but said nothing. Mia had to try and stay strong. She couldn't let Shaun get to her again. "Let's take him for a CT scan to rule out any trauma to his head," Mia said.

Max came to take Shaun to CT. When he was gone, Mia took a deep breath. "Come on, Mia. Stay strong. Don't let him beat you again. You can do this."

X-X-X

Shaun came back from CT. Mia was alone in the room with him. "You always come crawling back don't you? Same pathetic little victim," he spat.

"Shut up. I can refuse to treat you," Mia warned. She knew she couldn't refuse to treat him but he didn't know that.

Shaun smirked. "Getting a right chunky cow aren't you? New bloke getting you fat?"

Mia said nothing. She was trying to hold back the tears that were threatning to fall. "Just be quiet."

"No, Mia. You don't walk away from me and expect no comeback. You always were a fat cow. Why do you think I always bought you salad for dinner?" Shaun said. He was going to mess Mia's head up.

X-X-X

Mia walked out of HDC. She walked into the female toilets and looked in the mirror. All she could see was someone who was fat.

Mia ran into a cubicle and began making herself sick. She needed to lose weight. She wanted to be perfect for Iain. She didn't want to lose him.

X-X-X

Mia had finished her overtime. She walked outside to see Iain standing by her car. "Thought I'd wait and take you for dinner," he said.

Mia smiled. "No thanks. I-I'm not really hungry. Maybe you could come to mine though."

"Alright."

X-X-X

They got back to Mia's flat. Mia kissed Iain's neck. He moaned and kissed her passionately. He took Mia to the bedroom.

Mia and Iain fell onto the bed. They started kissing passionately. Eventually, it led onto something more.

X-X-X

Iain sat in bed watching Mia sleep. He ordered pizza from Mia's favourite pizza place. He got dressed and went to wait for it.

Iain went downstairs when the doorbell rang. He took the pizza and paid for it. Mia came downstairs in his shirt and boxers.

"Hey babe," Iain said. Mia smiled.

She cuddled into Iain and took a slice of pizza so Iain wouldn't ask. Iain kissed her head and ate pizza as they watched a movie. Mia wanted them to have sex so she could make herself sick as Iain slept.

 **Mia kissed his neck while he was eating pizza. "Mia, don't," he said.**

 **"I want to."**

 **Iain groaned and he put down the pizza box.**

 **Iain took Mia upstairs to the bedroom. They were kissing passionately. "I love you," Mia mumbled.**

 **"I love you too baby," Iain said. He couldn't wait to tell everyone in the ED about their relationship.**

Iain let Mia straddle him. He kissed as hard as he could. Mia grinned.

"I love you so damn much," she said. Iain kissed her passionately and they began making love.

Iain rolled off her and held her close as he fell asleep. Mia waited a few minutes before getting up and putting her underwear back on. She went to the bathroom and put the seat up. She made herself sick.

Iain woke when he heard Mia throwing up. He got on his boxers and went to see what was wrong. "Babe?"

"Leave,Iain," mumbled Mia. She didn't want him to see her like this. She looked up. "Please."

Iain got down next to her and sighed. "What's wrong?"

Mia broke down in his arms. She was getting cold. "I-I did it to myself," she sobbed.

"Shh babe. It's alright," said Iain. He needed to keep Mia safe. Iain began to clean Mia up and the toilet. He flushed it.

Iain washed his hands and seen Mia had gone back to the bedroom. He followed her into it. "Mia babe?" Iain asked. Mia looked at him with

tears in her eyes.

"S-Shaun said that I was getting chunky," Mia whispered.

"When did you see him?"

Mia sighed. "He was in hospital," she mumbled. She needed to brush her teeth because of the sick.

Iain immediately got changed and text Cal and Robyn to come over to mind Mia. "What are you going to do?" Mia asked. She was terrified Iain was going to do something stupid.

"I'm gonna sort him out!" Iain yelled. He saw how Mia had flinched. "I'm sorry baby."

Mia was scared of him. "Don't do anything. Please! He's right. I do need to lose weight," she sobbed.

"He isn't right," Iain said. Cal and Robyn arrived. Iain ran out to the car.

Iain sped to the ED and went inside. He went to Shaun's room. He was asleep. Iain closed the door quietly.

Shaun woke up and shot to. Iain went over to him. "You're the one Mia's shagging?" Shaun spat.

"You call my girl chunky again and you're for it. She's beautiful and nowhere near fat," Iain spat back. Shaun laughed. Immediately Iain began to punch him. Security ran in and dragged Iain out. Connie was shocked.

Mia was in hysterics. She needed Iain. "W-Where is he?" She asked. She wanted to feel him holding her. "C-Cal, where is he?"

Cal didn't know what to say to her. He had never been in this situation before. "I don't know Mia," said Cal. He couldn't explain.

Mia broke down in bits. She went into her bedroom and began crying. She heard her phone ring and saw it was Connie. She answered. "H-Hello?"

"Iain's been taken down to the police station."

Mia hung up and broke down. She was going to lose Iain. Cal heard her and ran up. Robyn followed him. "Mia?" Cal asked

"I-Iain is at the police station," she sobbed. She was holding onto a pillow as tightly as she could. "I'm going to lose him."

"Let's go then sweetie," Robyn said.

Robyn helped Mia get dressed and they all went to the police station. When they got into the cell, Mia ran to Iain. Iain held her tightly.

"L-Look at your knuckles," Mia mumbled.

Iain sighed. "It's alright. He deserved it," he said. He kissed Mia passionately. "Are you alright?"

Mia just nodded. She knew she wasn't going to be alright for a long time.

X-X-X

 **A/N - Hope you liked this chapter. An amazing friend of mine helped me write this.**

 **Tell me if there's any ideas you have. I love to hear ideas.**

 **Xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

 **A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been having some issues and struggling a lot. I've contemplated taking down my Fanfiction account and my Wattpad.**

 **Replies to reviews;**

 **Guest 1;** Me too. I'd love to have someone love me as much as Iain and Mia love each other. They're amazing together. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Sweeet-as-honey;** Shaun is evil. I kind of like writing about characters being evil. Iain is just amazing. I wish my boyfriend was like Iain! Cal and Mia are amazing friends. They have banter relationship. Which I love. Robyn and Mia are cute friends. Thank you for reviewing.

 **Guest 2;** That's an amazing idea. Thank you and thank you for reviewing.

 **Also, if I owe anyone reviews, I'll do them this week. I promise. I've just had a rough couple of weeks.**

 **X-X-X**

Mia had been slightly scared of Iain since he had attacked Shaun. She knew he would never hurt her but deep down, there was always the thought.

Iain was let off with his attack on Shaun due to it was a result of his PTSD affecting him. Mia couldn't blame him. She loved him.

Mia woke that morning and sighed. She was cuddled into Iain and kissed his chest. Iain woke and smiled. "You alright beautiful?" He asked.

Mia shrugged. "Suppose so," she mumbled. She kissed his chest again. "I don't suppose we could cancel work and stay in bed all day?"

Iain smiled slightly. "I really wish we could babe. You're working with Duffy today right?"

Mia nodded. "Yeah. I'd rather stay in bed and sleep," she said.

"I know babe, but we can take off early," Iain said.

"Promise?"

Iain nodded. "Promise beautiful."

Mia got dressed after a shower and went downstairs. Iain was cooking breakfast. He was constantly trying to make it up to Mia. Despite Mia telling him it was fine, he wouldn't listen.

Iain set down a fully cooked breakfast for Mia was extras of her favourite. "Thank you so much," Mia said. Iain smiled.

"Only the best for you."

Mia smiled. She still struggled with her eating but it wasn't as bad. Shaun had truly messed with her head.

X-X-X

Iain went to get a shower. He saw Mia sitting on the bed when he left. "I think we have time for an us session before work."

Mia grinned and laid back on the bed. "I'm calling in sick. You should too," she mumbled.

Iain smiled and pulled her up. "If you come into work, I promise I'll give you a wild night."

"Ooh... very tempting... I might just take that..." Mia mumbled. Iain smiled. Mia pulled the towel from Iain.

"Cheeky!" Iain said. Mia winked and blew him a kiss.

Mia got ready and groaned. "Please, can I call in sick?" Mia asked.

"Sure. But no wild night," Iain said. Mia pouted and walked out of the door with him.

X-X-X

Iain walked with Mia to the ED.

"I'm thinking of taking you out soon," Iain said. Mia smiled.

"Why?"

"To make it up to you," Iain told her.

Mia sighed. "You know you don't have to do that."

Iain smiled. "I want to."

When they arrived at the ED, Mia sighed. "How do you expect me to work eight hours without kissing you?"

"You'll find a way I'd imagine."

"No."

X-X-X

Mia went to get changed. She smiled at Cal. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just worrying about stuff," Mia said.

"Come and find me if you want to chat."

Mia smiled. Cal walked out. Mia put her stuff in her locker and got ready to start her shift. Her phone buzzed.

"Missing you - I xx"

"Missing you too baby - M xx"

Robyn smiled at Mia.

"Mia!" Robyn called. Mia went over. "So, saying you've ended things with Iain, we were thinking of getting you a man in the ED," Robyn said.

"Like?" Mia asked. She didn't know If she wanted to 'date' anyone else.

"Maybe Cal?"

Mia shook her head. "No. He's a friend. Nothing more."

"Damn."

X-X-X

Mia went out to start helping patients. Iain came in. "Alright Rocky?" Noel asked.

"Shut up, Noel," Mia warned. She smiled at Iain.

When Iain left resus, he went over to Noel. "What I did, I did. I'd do it for Mia anyday. Calling me pathetic little names goes to prove you're no professional," he said.

Mia went over to Iain.

"Let's go and calm down," Mia said when she seen Iain shaking.

Mia took Iain outside and got him a coffee. Iain smiled as Mia sat down beside him. "I'm sorry," Iain said.

"Don't be. It's nice to have someone who stuck up for me," Mia told him.

Iain held her hand discreetly. "I've calmed down a bit. You always help me to calm down," Iain told her. Mia smiled.

"I would kiss you but I can't," Mia said. Iain pouted at her. Mia laughed.

"When we officially go public, I'm gonna snog the face off of you," Iain said.

Mia laughed and cuddled into him. "You're my best friend. You know that right?"

"Yeah. I know."

X-X-X

Cal went to grab some coffee. He saw Mia and Iain sitting cuddled up. He walked over. "Everything alright?"

Mia looked at him. "Yeah. Fine."

"Thought you two weren't together," Cal said. Luckily Mia and Iain had stopped holding hands before he came over.

"We aren't together but we're still friends. I'm helping Iain with his ptsd," Mia said. Cal nodded.

Mia took Iain back inside to the paramedic station.

"See you later handsome," Mia whispered as she hugged him.

"You too beautiful, Iain whispered back. Mia pulled away from the hug and went back to her shift.

X-X-X

Jez walked in. "Have you thought about dating Lily?"

"What?"

Jez nodded. "Yeah. Lily's nice and good looking."

Iain shook his head. "I'll stick with who I'm seeing thanks."

X-X-X

Mia was standing with Duffy. Duffy noticed Mia looking pale. "Are you alright?"

Mia shrugged. "I don't know. I felt fine and now I feel like I could throw up," she mumbled.

Duffy took Mia over to a cubicle. "Let's get you checked."

X-X-X

Duffy took Mia to a cubicle and laid her down. Duffy took some blood samples. Mia groaned.

"I feel awful," Mia mumbled.

"Tell me more about how you're feeling," Duffy said.

Mia described everything. Duffy nodded. "How's your period?" Duffy asked. Mia said nothing. She realised she hadn't had a period in a month.

"Oh."

"Yeah... oh, but I'll do an ultrasound here to make sure," Duffy said. She brought in the ultrasound and pulled over the curtain.

Mia paled. "I-I can't be pregnant," she said. She was terrified after what happened with Shaun.

"Don't worry. I'm assuming the father is Iain so if you tell him, I'm sure he'll be supportive," Duffy said.

Mia shook her head. "You don't understand, last time I got pregnant, my ex beat the baby from me. I'm terrified," she sobbed.

X-X-X

Duffy had done the ultrasound. Mia was three months pregnant. "You and Iain split up about a month before you conceived. Is he the father?" Duffy asked.

Mia nodded. "Y-Yeah. We've been seeing each other again," she admitted.

Duffy nodded. "Come with me."

Mia followed Duffy to the on call room.

"Wait here," Duffy told her. Mia nodded. Duffy went to get Iain.

X-X-X

Mia sat shaking. She was terrified. She just wanted to be happy again. Duffy came in with Iain. Iain sat down with Mia.

"What's happened?" Iain asked. Mia was too scared to tell him.

"Mia is pregnant, with your baby," Duffy told him. She walked out to give them some privacy.

X-X-X

Iain looked at Mia. She hadn't spoken. "We've been using condoms haven't we?" He asked.

Mia giggled. "You and I both know that condoms aren't 100% effective. There's still a small chance."

Iain nodded. "What do you wanna do?"

"How do you mean?"

Iain sighed and looked at her. "Do you wanna keep it? Whatever you want I'm happy with."

Mia was shocked. "Y-You think I want an abortion?"

"No. I just don't want you to think I'm forcing you to do anything," Iain said. Mia smiled and held his hand.

"I want us to raise it together," Mia said. Iain smiled widely and kissed her. Mia kissed back.

X-X-X

They left the on call room and Duffy smiled.

"We're going to be parents!" Iain said. Mia and Duffy laughed.

"I'll be your midwife during the pregnancy," Duffy said. Mia hugged her.

"Thank you."

X-X-X

Mia and Iain went to the staffroom. They were alone.

"I think we need to make it official," Mia said. Iain nodded.

"Let everyone know you're having my baby in nine months," he said.

"More like six months. I'm three months gone."

Iain looked at her. "There's six months. There's not enough time to get the flat organised and design a nursery. We'll need to tell Dixie," he said.

X-X-X

Mia and Iain went to get some lunch. "Mm, I want a hot sausage roll," she said.

"Never had 'em hot," Iain said as he walked to the local bakery.

"Excuse me? You've never had a hot sausage roll?!"

"No," Iain said. Mia pulled him to the till.

"Two hot sausage rolls!" Mia said. Iain laughed.

Iain and Mia got two sausage rolls heated. "Eat it!" Mia said. Iain laughed.

"You're so demanding!" Iain told her. Mia smiled.

"I love a nice hot sausage," Mia told him.

Iain laughed again and took a bite.

Mia waited for his reaction. "Oh my gosh..."

Mia grinned. "Told you it was good!"

Iain rolled his eyes. "You're insane you are."

"Yet. You love me for it," Mia replied as she ate her sausage roll. "Who's Dixie?"

Iain smiled. "She's your dad's wife. Well was when he died. She's amazing. She lives with her girlfriend in Cornwall."

"I-I'd like to meet her."

X-X-X

They went back to the ED. "I suppose I should go and tell Elle I'm pregnant and discuss my maternity leave," she mumbled.

"It'll be alright baby. I promise."

Mia smiled and nodded. She went in to see Elle. Iain waited outside for her.

While he waited he rang Dixie.

 **"Hello?"**

"Hey Dix, its Iain."

 **"Iain! How are you?"**

"I'm good Dix. Listen, would you all be able to come to Holby?"

 **"We should be able to. Why?"**

"My girlfriend, Jeff's daughter, is pregnant. She wants to meet you."

 **"Jeff's Mia? She's pregnant?"**

"Yeah."

Elle willingly gave Mia maternity leave. Mia went out and seen Iain waiting. "Dixie is coming," Iain said. Mia smiled.

X-X-X

Mia and Iain went to the pub. Everyone was there. "Ready?"

Mia nodded and they went inside. Mia gripped his hand. "Everyone! Listen up," Iain called.

When he had everyone's attention, he looked at Mia who nodded. "Mia here, she's pregnant and it's my baby she's having. We're together."

Before anyone could speak, there was a voice. "Hello Iain."

X-X-X

 **A/N - This chapter wouldn't exsist if it wasn't for my best friend. Go and read her story Heal My Scars. By StrangeDesires.**

 **Anyways, who do you think the voice was?**

 **Sorry I've been away for so long but I've been unwell and only just getting back into the swing of things.**

 **Hope you liked.**

 **Xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

 **A/N - There isn't many reviews to reply to. But one is better than none.**

 **LoveFiction2016 -** Thank you for reviewing. I have a storyline involving the pregnancy. I'm glad you like the story.

 **Sweeet-as-honey -** I agree that Iain is incredibly sweet towards Mia. I think she deserves it after what she's been through. Yeah. It's hilarious that Robyn and Jez are trying to set Iain and Mia up with other people. I completely forgot that Dixie would be Mia's step-mum! Wow! I'm glad you're excited about Mia being pregnant. I'm excited to write her pregnancy! Thank you for reviewing.

 **Over the last few weeks, I've been unwell. Therefore I'm so sorry I've not updated. I promise I will make an effort to update now I'm feeling a little better.**

 **That's all for now.**

 **X-X-X**

Iain and Mia both turned to see Rita standing there. She had changed a lot. "R-Rita?"

"Hello Iain. Long time no see," Rita said as she put her bags down. She looked at Mia. "You're his new girlfriend?"

Mia nodded. "Yeah. We're having a child together," she said. She didn't know if she liked Rita or not. There was something she didn't trust about her.

Rita smiled. "Well, I'm sure you and Iain will have a cute baby. I'd like to see some cute pictures."

Iain scoffed. "Are you having a laugh? My baby isn't having anything to do with you," he spat.

Rita sighed. "Please, Iain. I'm sorry for everything I've done on you."

Iain didn't want to hear anymore. He looked at Mia. "Come on Mia."

X-X-X

Iain and Mia went back to Iain's. Mia could tell he wasn't happy. "Babe? Are you okay?" Mia asked.

Iain sighed. "Yeah. I'm sorry about the pub. She ruined our moment. I was so excited when we told everyone about our baby and now she's ruined it."

Mia walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him. "I promise that nothing will ever get in the way of us and our baby."

Two Weeks Later.

Due to what Iain had done, he had been told he would need to plead his case to a disiplinary hearing. He hoped they would understand.

Mia was extremely worried that Iain would lose his job. They woke that morning and Iain started kissing Mia's neck. "Morning."

"Morning handsome. You ready for today?" Mia asked as she tilted her neck for Iain.

Iain nodded. "Course I am. I'm gonna walk out of there with me job," he said.

"So cocky. I love it."

Mia went to make some breakfast. "Remember you need to eat now there's a baby in there. We want our pudding nice and healthy," Iain said.

Mia smiled. "I know babe. I'm not gonna risk the health of our baby."

"Good."

Mia and Iain went into work. Iain walked off and Mia sighed. Cal walked over to her. "So, having a kid then?" He asked.

Mia nodded. "Yeah. I'm having a baby. Couldn't be happier about it," she said. She knew Cal was trying to flirt.

Cal smirked and went over to her. "We could have cute babies."

Mia backed up when Cal said that. He was too close for comfort now.

"No thanks Cal. Now, if you'll excuse me. I've stuff to do," Mia told him.

Mia walked off from him. She didn't like Cal flirting with her. She loved Iain and wanted to stay loyal to him one hundred percent.

Mia was worrying about Iain. She looked up when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She saw Rita. "Can I help you?" Mia asked.

Rita smiled. "You're Mia right? Iain's girlfriend?"

Mia nodded. She didn't know what Rita wanted. "Yeah. I am," she replied. She looked at Rita. "Look, is there something you wanted? I'm busy."

"How is Iain after what I did to him? I know it wasn't very nice," Rita said.

Iain came out of the disiplinary hearing. He had barely managed to keep his job. It was only when he said he had a baby on the way that he needed to provide for.

He walked to find Mia. He saw her standing with Rita. He went over. "Get away from her."

Mia looked at him. "Iain. It's fine. I can handle her," Mia said as she placed an arm around his waist. "Honestly."

Iain nodded and walked off. Rita sighed.

"Not well then?"

Mia scoffed. "Is that even a question after what you did on him?"

Rita shrugged. She knew she did wrong but she also knew that she wanted Iain back from Mia.

Mia went to do her work. Iain smiled over. Mia smiled back. She rubbed her stomach. She couldn't believe how her and Iain's lives were going to change.

Iain saw Rita walking over to him. "What?"

Rita sighed. "Iain, I know what I did was wrong. But if you knew how hurt I was when you left me, you'd understand," she said.

Iain glared. "Mia right, she has been abused. Her ex killed their unborn baby. That's abuse. What you did wasn't wrong it was mental," he spat.

"I know that. I'm sorry."

Iain walked off not wanting to hear anymore.

Mia couldn't wait for her shift to end. She was feeling tired. She felt someone come up behind her and kiss her neck. "Hello handsome," she said when she recognised the kissed.

"Hey," Iain mumbled against her neck.

Mia turned around in his arms and kissed him passionately. Iain kissed back and laid a hand on her stomach.

"How about I take you home for a pizza and movie night?" Iain asked.

Mia grinned. "I'd love that so much."

"Good. Cause that's what we're doing."

Mia nodded and kissed him. "Will you be okay with Rita working here again?" She asked.

Iain shrugged. "I wasn't expecting her to come back at all. After what she done," he admitted.

Mia smiled. "I think you need to forgive and forget. You need to focus on the future which happens to involve our baby," she said. She kissed Iain and smirked. "We're totally gonna have a girl."

Iain scoffed. "Yeah right. A boy. He's gonna be tough like daddy."

"Tough? Didn't see that when we watched Titanic," Mia commented with a smirk.

Iain groaned. "I told you - I had something in my eye."

"Sure Iain. Sure."

Finally it was the end of Mia's shift. She got changed and grabbed her stuff from her locker. Iain came in.

"Ready to go beautiful?" Iain asked.

Mia nodded. "Yeah. I need some pizza," she said.

"Yeah cause our boy will like pizza," Iain told her.

Mia smiled. "Would you be disappointed with a girl?" She asked.

Iain shook his head. "Course not babe. I'd be happy with both. But I'd like one of each."

Mia smiled.

They went to the flat. Rita was standing there. "What?"

"I'm sorry for what I did. I know there's no excuse but I am," Rita said. She saw Mia rubbing her stomach. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Mia smiled slightly. "It's too soon to tell."

Iain looked at Mia. "Lets go babe and get you relaxed. Later Rita."

Iain took Mia out. He didn't want her near Rita. Iain wanted to protect his baby and his girl.

Mia took his hand. "I love you."

"Love you too Mia. I love you so much," he told her. He kissed Mia passionately before walking on.

Mia turned back to look at Rita. "She looks unhappy," she mumbled.

Iain sighed. "Babe. Come on."

Mia and Iain went inside. Iain locked the door and put the heating on. "Iain, where's the Batman dressing gown?" Mia asked as she took off her jeans. They were pressing down on her stomach.

Iain got the dressing gown and seen the mark the jeans left.

"Babe, you need to wear leggings from now on," Iain told her.

Mia nodded and took off her top. She pulled on the dressing gown and laid in bed. Iain got in beside her. Mia pouted. "You're wearing too much clothes," she told him. Iain chuckled.

"Well in bed I'll have lack of clothes on," he said.

Mia giggled and cuddled into him. She suddenly had a fluttery feeling. "Oo."

"What?"

Mia smiled. "I-I think the baby is moving."

Iain felt her stomach and felt a little movement. "That's our baby."

Mia nodded and smiled. She couldn't wait to have a baby with Iain but couldn't help but think.

Where was Shaun?

X-X-X

 **A/N - Like I say, I've been unwell lately. Mentally and physically but hopefully I'm on top of that now.**

 **I hope you liked the update.**

 **Love all you readers.**


End file.
